Six feet deep and smiling
by A.K.A.TINY
Summary: "You can tell the Major and his Captain if they want me to fight for their cause they better come after me themselves" I spat my face inches from his own./ She was powerfull and they wanted her.Bella never met Edward instead she a powerful vampire. R
1. Chapter 1

I hissed at him before turning and running in the opposite direction. I didn't get far before I was pinned down against the ground.

"I will not fight for him" I hissed flipping us over. He glared up at me as I pinned him down.

"You can tell the Major and his Captain if they want me to fight for their cause they better come after me themselves" I spat my face inches from his own. He nodded his ruby red eyes wide. I got off of him but not before biting into his shoulder and sealing it with my venom. He hissed out in pain but otherwise didn't say anything. I was his master now. The bite mark I knew would make the message that bit clearer for the Major and the Captain.

"GO!" I roared as I stood up slowly. The scout nodded before running south. I hissed in frustration before running back to my hotel room. I needed to get moving before they came after me again. I walked into my hotel room and quickly grabbed my bag that I hadn't bothered to unpack. I slung it over my shoulder before checking out of the hotel. The scout would be back soon with the Captain and the Major.

100 miles down south a little while later:

The Major roared in anger as he received her message. His Captain stood against the wall his arms crossed with a glare on his face. She wasn't going to come easily the major thought as he slammed his fist down against his desk causing it to crack. The scout jumped slightly as he rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder blade. Isabella swan or Shadow as she was nicknamed was the most lethal vampire in existence next to the Major and the Captain. The Captain stepped away from the wall his gaze trained on the scout. Wordlessly he pulled the scouts hand away from his neck to reveal the bite she had given him. He hissed as he sore the bite. This scout was there best.

"Major" The Captain said his voice deadly calm. The Major walked over and roared at what he sore.

"We have no choice now but to go after her now" The Captain stated knowing that they were playing her game now. The Major nodded before ordering the scout to find her and take them to her.

And so the Game began...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm only going to say this once I don't own twilight or any of the characters just the idea for this story!**

LAST TIME:

"Major" The Captain said his voice deadly calm. The Major walked over and roared at what he sore.

"We have no choice now but to go after her now" The Captain stated knowing that they were playing her game now. The Major nodded before walking out into the night with the Captain and the Scout hot on his heels.

And so the game began...

(PRESENT)Shadow/Bella's P.O.V:

I dropped the body of the human who had become dinner and sniffed the air. Death was thick in the air. I stiffened when I got the feeling that I was being tracked. I needed to head north and quickly. I'd left my hotel and started running. This was the first time I'd stopped in two hours. I quickly hid the body and took off as quickly as I could. It wasn't long before I heard several pairs of footsteps behind me. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. I had minutes if not seconds to get as far enough away as I could before I needed to block my scent. I would only have a matter of minutes even if I blocked my scent. The Major and his Captain would find me scent or no scent. I pushed myself to go even faster as I thought that. Before I knew what was happening I found myself being pinned to the floor with a blonde vampire on top of me. I hissed angrily as I struggled in his grip.

"Stop struggling" he hissed angrily. I glared at him before taking him by surprise and flipping him off of me like I had done with the scout. I crouched and hissed angrily at him.

"You'll come with us in the end" the Major said his voice deadly calm and laced with confidence. I shook my head keeping in my crouch. The Captain looked at me then and frowned.

"Like hell I will" I hissed taking a couple of steps backwards. They countered my steps as I glared angrily at them. I turned my head away from them for a fraction of a second when I heard footsteps coming our way. A fraction of a second was all they needed to have me pinned down again. The footsteps got louder as I struggled against them. My effort to get out of the Majors grip became frantic as the footsteps came steadily closer. I could recognise that scent anywhere.

"Stop struggling" The Major said again straddling my waist and pinning my legs down with his feet while he kept my arms above my head. I kept my eyes closed and myself as still as possible after I had turned away from the direction the footsteps were coming from. I could feel the Major and the Captains shock at the sudden turn of events.

_If he asks I'm Izzy not shadow_ I whispered into their minds as I kept my position on the floor.

"Well what have we got here?" I heard the familiar voice say as the footsteps stopped a couple feet away.

"This doesn't concern you" The Captain snapped as the Major growled in agreement.

"Who is she?" the voice asked curiously ignoring the warning growls he received.

"She's one of our newborns that escaped. She's got a gift that could cause shit loads of trouble if she's not trained and taught discipline" The Major said pushing my arm further into the ground to emphasize his point.

"I bet she's not as powerful as Shadow who I'm trying to find. Anyway best be off I have a shadow to find" the familiar voice said before I heard footsteps running off. We waited until the vampire was too far away to hear us. I sighed and turned back to face the Major.

"T...Thank you" I whispered quietly letting my emotions show so he could see that I was truly thankful before making them scarce seconds later.

"You're welcome" he said as he smirked. Bastard I thought as I stared at him.

"Why was he after you?" The Captain asked.

"Same reason you two cowboys are accept he works with the werewolves" I answered as they all growled. I had people after me from the moment I opened my eyes and found out I was a vampire a hundred years ago. I had learned to trust no one. Trusting people got you hurt and I didn't want to be hurt again. It was only when the war started between werewolves and vampire did the were's start coming after me as well. I sighed before opening my eyes again to find the Major looking down at me his eyes deadly.

"We need to get out of here because he'll be back soon when he realises I didn't have a claim mark on my shoulder" I hissed. His eyes flashed as he shared a look with the Captain who nodded. A couple of seconds later I found myself stood up but with my arms pinned behind my back.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll know better than to fight back or try and run" The Major hissed in my ear as he dragged me back towards their camp. I sighed and just hung my head as The Captain picked up my bag from where I had dropped it. I would give up fighting back for now. It wouldn't be long until there camp was attacked when news got round that The Major had caught me.

"They're going to attack as soon as news gets around about me" I said quietly as he pulled me through the camp. Newborns stopped and stared as I passed by. None of them said anything as they watched their leader pull me through their camp. I hissed angrily as they continued to stare.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" I snapped to the newborns as I finally lost my temper. I glared at the Captain when he chuckled.

"Go get bitten by a werewolf" I hissed at him causing him to glare at me. I just smirked at him as the Major continued to pull me through the camp. We eventually got to a large log cabin that was quite some way away from the newborns that had been staring at me before. The Major pushed me inside and through into what looked like his office. The scout closed the door behind us before taking his place against the wall so he was out of the way. I had quite a lot of respect for that scout which was why I had marked him. For him to be able to find me when I didn't want to be found earned him more respect then I currently had for the Major and the Captain.

"You're going to be working for us now" The Major said watching as I walked over to the window. I stared out the window and towards the horizon. The sun would be rising in a couple hours I thought as watched the darkness change slowly outside.

"What's your name?" I asked slowly turning towards the scout.

"Riley" he answered slowly. I nodded and turned back to the window.

"I'd say you have about Three days if not less before this place is swamped by werewolves. We need to get moving and soon" I said turning towards the Major. He nodded his blonde hair falling in his eyes slightly as he did. I looked him over then taking him in for the first time as he stared at me. He was wearing a black polo shirt that clung to him slightly and dark blues faded jeans as well as black combat boots. Scars littered his muscled arms as well as his neck and some of his face. He certainly was something to look at. I turned to the Captain and took my bag off of him.

"Come here" I said to Riley who came over to me slowly. I opened my bag and searched inside it until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a metal chain and some dog tags.

"Wear these they might just save your life" I said handing them to him. He nodded and put the chain around his neck.

"My bite alone is not enough to stop other vampires from killing him now that I have marked him. He has to also have physical proof. One dog tag has a black swan on top of a five point star the other tag has his name on it in black cursive. My crest is the only thing that will stop them apart from me" I explained at the Majors look. He frowned but nodded slowly.

"Captain Take Riley and show him to a room. I need to speak with Shadow" he drawled turning to face the book shelf behind the desk. Riley looked at me and followed the Captain out of the room when I nodded.

"You had no right to mark him!" The Major roared backing me into the wall. His arms came up and rested against the wall on either side of my head. His eyes where black and swirling rage as he stared down at me.

"You know as well as I do that the unmarked are fair game in this war and he was unmarked" I hissed keeping his gaze. I ducked under his arms when he got to close and moved away from him causing him to growl at me. I walked to the door and went to open it but was stopped by his hand that was keeping it shut.

"Do you have a claim mark?" he asked his voice calm and deadly making me freeze.

**A/N: So what everyone thinking of it at the moment? If there's anything that I haven't explained enough review and let me know about it and I'll explain whatever it is more in the next chapter.  
TINY**


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

"You know as well as I do that the unmarked are fair game in this war and he was unmarked" I hissed keeping his gaze. I ducked under his arms when he got to close and moved away from him causing him to growl at me. I walked to the door and went to open it but was stopped by his hand that was keeping it shut.

"Do you have a claim mark?" he asked his voice calm and deadly making me freeze.

Major's P.O.V

I smirked when she froze. She wasn't expecting me to ask that I could tell. I kept my hand on the door as I waited for an answer. She turned away me and sighed.

"N...No but some have tried" she said so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I growled at the thought of someone trying to claim her. I grabbed her hand and pulled up the sleeve of her black zip up hoodie. She turned and watched me as I took in the sight of her scars.

"They don't just want me because of my power sometimes they want me as there mate as well" she whispered as I growled. Mine! I thought as pulled her sleeve down.

Shadow's P.O.V:

I watched his face as he pulled my sleeve back down my arm. His eyes flashed with several emotions I couldn't place until they finally settled on one. I tried to pull my arm away from him but stopped when he growled at me. I looked down at my arm and then back up to his face.

"Let. Me. Go" I hissed between clenched teeth glaring at him. His stare didn't waver as I heard the Captain enter the room with Riley.

"No Riley!" I heard the Captain Shout but it was too late Riley had already got to close and the Major had gone for him. I roared and tried to pull the Major away. I protected what was mine and since I'd used the Master bite on Riley he was now mine. Riley was cowering in the corner as the Major attacked him.

"Captain please" I cried helplessly. Riley couldn't die I thought as I let out a chocked sob. Something told me that Riley would be important in the future. He reminded me of my little brother who I'd left behind in my human life. That was also why I realised as I looked at Riley why I had used the master bite on him. Riley meant something to me even if I'd just met him hours ago. That fact alone scared me.

"Please!" I whimpered turning to the Captain. His eyes widened as he looked at me and then at the Major and Riley before taking action. The Captain managed to pull the Major away be kicking his legs out from underneath him. The Captain pulled the Major away as I rushed over towards Riley. The Major growled when I walked towards Riley. He had chunks out of his arms and legs as well as on his face. The Major had pulled his left arm off. I held back a sob as I looked him over. I helped him fuse back together as the Major kept growling.

"Go hunt Riley" I said helping him to stand. He walked out with a slight limp. I watched him go before turning to Major who was still growling. I walked towards the Major slowly. His pitch black eyes followed my movements. I stopped my face inches away from his. I glared at him as I pulled my hand back and slapped him so hard that his face moved with the blow. Wordlessly I walked away from him and towards the door. He snarled as I opened the door. I turned and glared at him before walking outside.

**A/N: I know it's not much and I'm sorry. I'm going to explain what her powers are probably in the next couple of chapters so bare with me. This will be the last time I post a chapter for at least a couple of weeks so I'm sorry. If you got questions send me a message and I'll try to answer as best I can.**

**TINY**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: just want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. ****Mutlu134 I just want to say special thanks because your review was just what I needed to cheer me up because I was feeling a bit down. So thanks everyone! This chapter's for everyone who reviewed alerted or added it the favourites. I know I said I wouldn't update for a while but I had already written half of this when I posted the other chapter.  
Don't forget to review please !**

**TINY**

* * *

Last time:

I stopped my face inches away from his. I glared at him as I pulled my hand back and slapped him so hard that his face moved with the blow. Wordlessly I walked away from him and towards the door. He snarled as I opened the door. I turned and glared at him before walking outside. I ignored the snarling and hissing form the cabin as I walked towards the pack of newborns and other vampires.

"FRONT AND CENTER" I roared angrily. They all jumped and scrambled into lines.

"Step forward if you have ever fought a werewolf before?" I asked as I looked them over. There were at least four hundred in total. Half were over a year old others just a couple of months. About thirty of them stepped forward as I heard footsteps coming from the Cabin. I turned away from them to face the Captain and the Major as they stopped beside me. I growled at the Major when he stepped beside me as the Captain stood on my other side. I noticed several new scars on the Captains arms.

"I need to make a couple of calls and meet a few people. Riley will find me." I said to the Captain who nodded. I turned to walk away but stopped when the Majors hand appeared on my arm. I hissed angrily. I had him pinned in seconds.

"You maybe the Major of the south and the God of war but you have no control over me." I hissed in his ear before jumping off him. He stood up slowly with his eyes blazing. My eyes locked with his as we stood a couple of meters apart. I took a couple of steps backwards as he took a couple forward. Tension hung thickly in the air as we stared at each other. I took several steps backwards and when he didn't follow I risked everything by turning and running. I only got a few feet from the gate before I was slammed into it. I growled as I was roughly turned around. My eyes widened when I found the Majors face inches from my own. I tried to get him away from him or out of his arms but he held me tight and wouldn't budge. I sighed when I realised that I couldn't escape without using one of my powers. I focused hard on trying to manipulate the metal that was digging into my back. Just as I began to slip through the metal bars I felt something sink into the lower part of my neck. I hissed as I fell through bars completely. I landed with a thud on the ground. I brought my hand to my shoulder slowly. I winced slightly and took my hand away from my shoulder. My hand was covered in silvery venom that was tinted slightly blue. Not good.I looked up and found the Major with a dark expression on his face as he looked down at me. I had never felt so small when I looked at him then. I stood up shakily and took a couple of steps backwards.

"You have no idea what you've done" I shouted as I stumbled backwards as he watched me from the other side of the gate. His expression didn't change as I spoke. I looked upwards as the sky grew dark and the rain began to fall.

"You can't hide in the shadows for much longer. You belong to me now" He said as I looked back at him. I shook my head and took a few more steps backwards. His eyes where glowing as lighting flashed through the sky while thunder clapped some were nearby. I stepped backwards again as the gate swung open. I froze when my back collided with something. I turned slowly and found the Captain stood there with the same expression as the Major. I hissed stepped sideways and away from him only to come face to face with one of their older more experienced vampires. I growled and turned around to find myself surrounded. This wasn't good. I crouched and rested my hands down flat on the ground. Venom from the bite on my neck stained my cloths. He may have bitten me but he still needed to seal it with his venom for him to properly claim me. As long as I kept away from him I still had a chance.

"Give up Shadow" The Major said stepping into the circle. His expression hadn't changed. My venom shined a dull blue colour in the light as it stained his shirt.

"No" I snarled before springing up into the air and twisting slightly before disappearing into nothing. I landed on a beach at the other end of America in a messy heap. I stood up slowly and looked around. Nobody had managed to get a hold of me when I jumped into the air and get dragged along with me. This made me extremely happy. I kept looking around in an effort to try and find out where I was. I jumped when somebody spoke from behind me.

"Took you long enough to show up" said a deep voice as I spun around. I looked up at the tall russet man stood in front of me and smiled slightly. He frowned when he noticed my neck.

"You've found him didn't you" he stated looking at my neck.

"Yeah" I said weakly as my legs gave out from underneath me. He caught me easily and scooped me up into his arms as my eyelids drooped.

"You're going to be ok. Let the darkness take over this time Shadow. I'll see you later" he whispered as I did what he said and gave into the shadows of my mind until my other half came after what he started.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time:

"You found him didn't you?" he asked, looking at my neck.

"Yeah," I said weakly as my legs gave out from underneath me. He caught me easily and scooped me up into his arms as my eyelids drooped.

"You're going to be okay. Let the darkness take over this time, Shadow. I'll see you later." he whispered as I did what he said and gave into the shadows of my mind until my other half came after what he started.

Meanwhile back down South: (3rd Person)

The Major roared as lightning thundered from above. The Captain dismissed the soldiers who were all too willing to leave and headed back to base. If they stuck around, some of them would at least lose some limbs. The Captain stood, his head down and his hands behind his back with his feet shoulder width apart.

"Speak Captain," The Major hissed, his voice dangerously calm.

"We have to go after her Sir, she won't be able to come back on her own." The Captain said, his voice steady as he kept his eyes on the ground. His sire stopped pacing and turned towards him.

"Explain, now!" he hissed as his mind went over where his mate could possibly be and why she'd been able to get away from him so easily. His main concern was why she'd been able to get away from him at all. Although he wasn't surprised that she could, for she was rumoured to be powerful.

The Captain never was able to explain because Riley happened to appear at that moment. He bowed his head and copied the Captain's current stance at the site of the Major's angry form.

"Permission to speak sir?" he asked, his eyes on the ground. The bite wounds were still healing, some of them still seeping with venom. His venom–since Shadow had bitten him–was now a silvery blue. He'd also acquired the ability to appear where he wanted by just thinking of the place. His ability was just a fraction of what Shadow could do.

"Granted." The Major snapped, intrigued by how he had just appeared in a similar fashion to how his own mate had left.

"News has spread that the Volturi has fallen. The survivors headed South. Every vampire is looking up to you now Sir, to lead us against the wolves." Riley explained slowly as he wondered where his mistress was. To him, she seemed more like an older sister than anything else, even though he'd only just met her a couple of hours ago.

The Captain frowned as his sire roared in outrage. The need to have his mate by his side in this war was pushing his sire to his limit. He was being stretched even further now with every vampire turning to him to lead them in this war.

"Spread the word to all the coven leaders. I want you to also find a nomad called Alistair and tell him it's time. I want news of Shadow before anything else though." The Major ordered, heading back to camp as Riley disappeared just like he'd appeared. The Major stopped when he was about to walk past his soldiers. His roar rang out across the yard loud and clear. They all stopped and got into horizontal lines without a single world.

"The Volturi has fallen! It's kill or be killed in this war, so you better be prepared!" he roared, looking each soldier in the eye, staring them down with every word.

"Raul, you know what to do," he said to a tall, muscled Italian vampire with exotic black and blue hair. Raul nodded before turning and shouting out orders. Raul was the vampire that the Major trusted the most after the Captain.

He stalked towards the cabin that was towards the back of the camp with the Captain following wordlessly.

Riley reappeared back at the cabin a couple of hours later. He knocked on the office door, not really sure what to expect when he walked inside.

"Enter," a calm voice echoed in his thoughts. His eyes widened, shocked slightly by how calm the Major sounded as he walked inside. He shut the door quietly to find the Major and the Captain standing over a large table with a huge map over it.

The Captains P.O.V:

I frowned as Riley shut the door quietly behind him. The sleeve of his blue t-shirt was ripped, displaying a large gash that ran down from his shoulder to his elbow. It was fresh because there was still venom seeping from the wound. He also had a gash that went from the top of his ear to half way across his cheek. That too was oozing out venom.

Something had happened in the time that he'd gone. He looked downwards when the Major walked over towards him. Riley's stance was submissive when the Major stopped in front of him. I felt sorry for the guy. If I didn't know the Major as well as I did, I'd be exactly the same. Then again, I was the only one who knew the Major so well he was like a brother to me. I was the only one who knew that there were two sides to the man that they saw. He was the Major of the South and the God of war, but he was also Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper Whitlock was clam, quiet, and very at ease with himself. It was a side that very rarely came to surface. The God of War and The Major was a protective and arrogant bastard who was all about the fight; a total opposite to his other side. His two sides were beginning to merge now that he'd found his mate. He was becoming the true God of war. We'd have to call him by his true name, Ares, soon.

"Major this won't solve anything." I snapped, grabbing him and pulling him away from Riley.

"And plus, the Shadow will tear you apart and happily mail the pieces to the wolves if you add to his scars, regardless the fact that you are her mate." I added when he started growling. He shrugged off my hand and strolled back over the table with the map. Riley walked over to the table and looked at it for a couple of minutes. He swiftly pressed his forefinger to a spot on the map. The Major frowned and looked at where he'd tapped..

"She's here, but I must warn you, they don't take lightly to vampires invading their land." Riley said slowly. His wounds were the evidence of that. Though I'm surprised that he had gotten away with so little gashes.

"Then what's stopping them from killing her?" The Major hissed slowly. Riley rubbed the side of his neck where I noticed that there were three more gashes, each about an inch deep.

"She's trusted amongst them. My tags are what stopped them from killing me. They had no choice but to take me to her when they saw them. You need to get to her as soon as you can." Riley said, his stare distant and slightly upset like he was remembering something unpleasant.

"Riley, is there any news from Alistair?" I asked, snapping him out of his daze.

"He's in Ireland and he says you need to be careful and that he'll meet you soon" Riley said, frowning.

"Did he say when?" The Major asked, looking up from the map.

"No, just that he'd be here soon. You need to get to the Shadow." Riley said, the distant look back on his face. My eyes widened suddenly as my power told me what he'd seen. The Major would be pissed.

"Major, we need to get to Shadow. Now." I said as I looked at Riley, who looked back at me and nodded, answering my silent question.

"Take us there, Riley." The Major ordered. Riley nodded and grabbed hold of both of us, ignoring the Major's warning growl. We landed next to a small river that ran through a large clearing. I tackled the Major to the ground when he went to jump over the river.

"They're going to bring her to us." I hissed as Riley nodded in agreement. When the Major was calm enough, I jumped off of him and stood by Riley. We smelt him before we saw him.

One thing I was sure of: he smelled like crap.

Riley's P.O.V:

I couldn't help tension in my muscles when he stepped into clearing on the other side of the river. He had Shadow in his arms.

"I assume this is her mate that you spoke of," He spoke loud and clear, stopping about a meter away from the edge of the river as he looked at the Major, who had his gaze fixed on Shadow.

"Yes, and this is the Captain." I introduced, turning to the Captain who nodded in greeting.

"She'll never forgive me for this," he started, "but she can't continue like this. Your mark, if left unsealed, would slowly kill her." he said, looking down at Shadow. I grimaced as memories of when I saw her flashed in front of me. They took me to her after they had attacked me. She was screaming out in agony as she thrashed blindly on the bed he had put her on. That was the last time I saw her. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he jumped suddenly over the river. The Major went straight to him. He carefully handed her to the Major before jumping back over the river.

"You need to leave now and quickly. News will spread of what has happened here today and people will come to see if the rumours are true. Be careful about what you tell them." He warned before running back into the trees and out of site. I looked over to the Major to find him leaning over Shadow with his teeth at her neck as she lay limp on the floor. I turned away instantly. Seeing the Major sealing his claim on Shadow was something I really didn't want to see. It was just too intimate for me watch. I hissed slightly in pain, slightly surprised, as the mark Shadow had given me started stinging.

"We need to get going. The first of the survivors will arrive at the camp in a couple of hours." The Captain said, looking at me in concern. I smiled weakly to tell him it was nothing I couldn't deal with. The Major stood up with Shadow in his arms. He's looked a little less troubled as he held her close to him.

"Lets go then." The Major said before I grabbed his shoulder and the Captain's. I twisted slightly as I thought of the Major and the Captain's office. I managed to land on my feet, unlike the Captain, who somehow managed to land on the sofa. He fell off of it in a couple of seconds.

"I guess I still haven't mastered it quite well." I said sheepishly, offering my hand to him to help him up. He scowled at me as he grabbed my hand and used it as leverage to pulled himself up. I turned to find the Major frowning at me. He put Shadow down carefully before going back over to the map. She looked like she was in a deep slumber. How it was possible for a vampire, I had no idea. But I guess with Shadow, anything's possible.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review and tell me.  
TINY**


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

"I guess I still haven't mastered it quite well." I said sheepishly, offering my hand to him to help him up. He scowled at me as he grabbed my hand and used it as leverage to pulled himself up. I turned to find the Major frowning at me. He put Shadow down carefully before going back over to the map. She looked like she was in a deep slumber. How it was possible for a vampire, I had no idea. But I guess with Shadow, anything's possible.

? P.O.V:

Everyone was fighting around me as I cloaked myself and Tasha with my gift. None of the wolves or our old companions could see us. We ducked out of the way just as a large gray wolf leapt over us, just inches from our heads. I grabbed Tasha's hand and pulled her along with me as I started to run away from the castle. Our companions were losing fast. Their body parts littered the ground all around us. We needed to go South. It was the only place the wolves wouldn't follow us. The South was controlled by Major Whitlock and his army. The Werewolves had declared war on us vampires decades ago while the humans and the shape shifters declared that they wanted no part in the war. The humans had no choice but to accept the war because there was nothing they could do. The shifters were different. Some packs of shifters joined sides while others took a look at the war and wanted no part in it. One pack of shifters-which were the strongest with the most gifted fighters- declared no part in the war on the same day that it became apparent that a war had begun. They shocked us all that day. None of us know there reasons behind it but we've learned to accept it. They may be the strongest and most gifted but they were the most secretive pack of shifters in the world. Vampires and Werewolf know very little about them, if not nothing at all.

"Shouldn't we have stayed and fought along with them?" Tasha asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and sighed. We'd stopped running and we were now standing on a cliff. It was raining heavily.

"I made a promise to somebody a long time ago, to whom I owe my life to, that I'd keep myself alive until I could repay what I owed." I said as I looked down at the sea that was slamming against the cliff. She nodded in understanding. She knew that if I ever made a promise to somebody I intended to keep it.

"Let's go." she said before running and jumping of the cliff and diving into the sea below. I took one last look around me before following her off the cliff and into the water. I just hoped we'd make it down South in time.

**A/N: Yeah I know I don't update for ages and when I do its short? I'm sorry about that but I'm telling you the next one will probably be longer then this one. Anyway review and tell me what you think please!**

**T**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah it's short (again) I know I'm sorry (yet again) Anyway I just want to thank my Beta mutlu134 for helping with this and the other chapters and I want to apologise for not doing it sooner.**

**TINY**

Last time:

"Let's go." she said before running and jumping of the cliff and diving into the sea below. I took one last look around me before following her off the cliff and into the water. I just hoped we'd make it down South in time.

Peter's P.O.V:

"Major, she's coming 'round." I announced, watching Shadow from my place against the wall. My gift alerted me to the fact just as her hand twitched ever so slightly. The Major looked at me. My eyes widened in realization as I looked down at the ground. My stance became submissive as I heard him walk towards me.

"It's time." he said, shocking me down to my core. I got down on one knee slowly and bowed my head in respect. He wasn't the Major anymore.

"My lord," I said, keeping my gaze on the floor.

"Rise Captain. The floor doesn't suit somebody of your status." he ordered before I heard him walk over to the sofa. I got up slowly and backed away to the wall next to Riley, who by now was also standing to submission.

Shadow P.O.V

I growled at the eyes that were staring down at me. He smirked as my growl turned into a loud hiss.

"Well, hello, my mate." he said, his smirk growing. My eyes narrowed as I tensed, ready to teleport away from him. His eyes suddenly narrowed as I twisted slightly. I landed with an agonized cry by the window a couple of feet away from the sofa. I leaned against the wall for support and placed my hand on my neck. I winced as pain ripped through me. I looked up from my hand to find the Major standing in front of me.

There was something different about him though. I could see it in his eyes and the way he stood as I stared at him. He came towards me slowly as I glared at his blood-red eyes. If he came any closer, I was going to kill him regardless of what he meant to me. Not that he meant anything to me at all. But then again, did he?

His hand came out to touch me and that's when my teeth sank into his flesh. He let out a loud roar as I pulled away and spat out the chunk of his arm that I had relieved him of. It landed on the floor next to Riley's foot. I grinned on the inside when I saw Riley smirk.

"You bitch," he hissed, backing me into the wall. I would have gotten away from him if it hadn't been for him grabbing me around the waist when I ducked under his arms. I slouched forward when the pain ripped through me again.

"Let me go!" I hissed, struggling. When he didn't let go, everything and everyone froze. I smiled as I was able to pull his frozen arms off of me. I ripped his arms of off him and went over to his book self. Scaling the shelves carefully, I placed his arms on the highest self.

_Reach that, Ares_I thought as I walked out of the cabin and towards the gate. I sat cross legged on the floor with my back against the gate. I smiled sinisterly when I heard his almighty roar. _This was only the beginning_ I thought as I rubbed my chest, trying to sooth out the pain. _Just the beginning._

**A/N: Don't forget to Review!**

**TINY**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: just want to thank my beta mutlu134 for helping with this chapter. I also want to say i'm sorry ahead of time cause this will be the last time update for at least a month cause of all the stuff thats happening with my life at the moment (family member passing away and some guy friends arguing with me constantly) anyway i'm sorry.**

**TINY**

Last time:

"_Reach that, Ares."_ thought as I walked out of the cabin and towards the gate. I sat cross legged on the floor with my back against the gate. I smiled sinisterly when I heard his almighty roar. "_This was only the beginning."_I thought as I rubbed my chest, trying to sooth out the pain.

_Just the begiknning._

? P.O.V: (After Time Restarted)

We were getting close to the Major's camp when I we heard a deafening roar. We both froze and looked at each other. That didn't sound good.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tasha asked, looking at the horizon in the direction of the Major's camp.

"Yes, because we can't go back." I said, giving her a weak smile. At least I thought this was a good idea.

Riley's P.O.V:

I flinched when he roared loudly. I didn't dare to look up when the Captain moved.

_I want you to leave now, Riley, and meet with the survivors_said a voice in my mind, similar to the Major's. I nodded and disappeared out of the door, glad to get away. I'd let the Captain deal with the Major because I sure as hell didn't want to. _Better him then me_ I thought as I focused on finding the survivors. I was shocked to find that they were about ten miles away from the main gate. Sighing, I shut my eyes and focused on appearing near then.

My feet touched the floor just as my eyes opened. A couple of feet away stood two vampires; a tall broad male with firey red hair and a slightly smaller female next to him with somewhat curly bleach blonde hair. The male was in a crouch, growling menacingly.

"Scout Riley Biers of Major Whitlock's army, sir. I was sent to bring you back to base." I announced loudly, ignoring his growling as I stood with my hands behind my back. The Dog tags that Shadow had given me shined in the light, causing the male to look at them. He walked up to me and reached for my tags.

"Where did you get these from?" he hissed, tracing his finger over the black swan on one of the tags.

"Shadow, sir." I said simply as the female vampire came over and looked over the male's shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." the male said, pulling out his own set of dog tags that were identical to mine- except the name.

"We need to get going. The Major and his Captain are waiting." I muttered as I stepped backwards and away from them. Before they could react, I had grabbed both of them by the shoulder and teleported us to just outside the gate.

"Don't ever do that again." the male growled at me. I shrugged, resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I opened the gate.

"IAN!" I heard shadow cry before the male was tackled to the ground by Shadow.

Shadow's P.O.V:

Ian!

**A/N: Please tell me what you think**  
**T **


	9. Chapter 9

Last time:

"Where did you get these from?" he hissed, tracing his finger over the black swan on one of the tags.

"Shadow, sir." I said simply as the female vampire came over and looked over the male's shoulder.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes." the male said, pulling out his own set of dog tags that were identical to mine- except the name.

"We need to get going. The Major and his Captain are waiting." I muttered as I stepped backwards and away from them. Before they could react, I had grabbed both of them by the shoulder and teleported us to just outside the gate.

"Don't ever do that again." the male growled at me. I shrugged, resisting the urge to roll my eyes as I opened the gate.

"IAN!" I heard shadow cry before the male was tackled to the ground by Shadow.

Shadow's P.O.V:

Ian!

I smiled, barely able to contain my laughter, as I tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, shadow." he chuckled his Irish accent deep and smooth as I let go of him. There was a loud growl from behind me as I helped him off the floor. As soon as I let go of his hand, I was tugged away from him.

"What the hell?" I hissed as I found myself standing behind the hissing and crouched form of Ares. I huffed and walked around him.

"You both may want to change your stances, Ian." I whispered quietly to him and his companion before I turned to face Ares. His eyes were black as he watched Ian's every movement. I sighed quietly as I touched his cheek. His eyes met my gaze instantly.

_His name is Ian Connolly he is a survivor from the fall of the Volturi. I am his sire. He's not a threat._I whispered into his mind using the link that had been created the moment he pushed his venom into me, claiming me as his.

(_Shadow/__Ares)_

_The Female?_He asked his eyes locking with my own.

_I have no knowledge about her but she must mean something to him since he brought her with him._I answered before turning away from him as he eased out of his crouch.

"So Ian are you going to introduce me to your lovely companion?" I asked causing him to look at me. He looked at me and then to Ares and back again with his eye brow raised. I nodded slightly and he grinned.

_He knows._ Ares stated as I felt him stand close behind me with the Captain.

"This is my mate, Tasha Hunt." Ian introduced, his fingers intertwining with hers. She smiled timidly but otherwise made no move to say anything. She clung onto Ian's arm, her hair hiding her face. I frowned.

_There's something not right about her_ I thought as I watched her. She kept peaking glances at all of us but mainly me and Ares. She knew something. My eyes narrowed when I met her gaze. She stopped glancing at me then.

"Riley, I want you to take Ian and Tasha to Raul, then report back to me." Ares snapped as he shared a look with the Captain who nodded.

_She's hiding something. Her emotions...they're not nearly right for somebody who's just witnessed a fight. She's feeling really guilty about something and a strong sense of despair._Ares thought, confirming that he was thinking the same thing as he brushed past me on his way back to his office. I stared at his retreating form. I couldn't help but admire how his dark jeans showed off his well toned ass.

_Enjoying the view there Darlin'?_Ares's smug voice echoed in my thoughts, making me blink and look elsewhere. I frowned and didn't say anything when my stomach twisted at the sound of his voice. Confused by my actions, I walked into his office in a slight daze. Why was I acting like this? I hated him, right? I sat on the window seat that overlooked the back of the base, ignoring the looks of concern I got from both Ares and the Captain as Tasha ran past on her own. Where was she going? Nobody's allowed to hunt until night fall.

_Your emotions, they're all over the place. Are you alright Darlin'?_Ares smooth voice lulled in my head, cutting through my thoughts. I looked away from the window when I felt his hand on my shoulder. My thoughts about why Tasha was on her own without Ian went to the back of my mind.

I was so confused and scared when it came to Ares. He was my mate and I was so scared.

_I...I'm_

_I know_ his thoughts whispered softly to me as he pulled me into his arms. For the first time in my long life I didn't feel so alone.

I felt safe.

Almost.

**A/N: sorry it's not much i've been a bit preoccupied with things at the moment. Just wanna thank my Beta for being ever so patient with me you GREAT!**

**please reveiw**

**TINY**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: SORRY! Please don't kill me. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while but i got appendicitis and had to have my appendix taken out so everything got put on hold. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I just want to say thanks thought to everyone who's stuck by this story and everyone who reviewed. I never thought i'd reach sixty reviews when i posted the first chapter So THANK YOU! chapter 11 will be up soon!**

**Don't forget to Review i'd be over the moon if I hit seventy.**

**TINY**

**P.S: A full thanks to mutlu134 my Beta for helping me!**

Last time:

_Your emotions. They're all over the place. Are you alright Darlin'?_Ares's smooth voice lulled in my head, cutting through my thoughts. I looked away from the window when I felt his hand on my shoulder. My thoughts about why Tasha was on her own without Ian went to the back of my mind.

I was so confused and scared when it came to Ares. He was my mate and I was so scared.

_I...I'm_

_I know_his thoughts whispered softly to me as he pulled me into his arms. For the first time in my long life, I didn't feel so alone.

I felt safe.

Almost.

Present:

**(Tasha's P.O.V, a couple of days later)**

My hands shook as I struggled to dial the number. Scared didn't describe how I felt. Terrified was more accurate. Even If I had got out of the camp again without notice everything for me rested on this call. I prayed to every God or higher power I could think of that the Major wouldn't kill me the moment he found out what I had done. I took a deep breath as the call connected.

"Speak," commanded a rough voice on the other end of the phone, startling me slightly.

"I'm in sir," I said, trying to keep my voice steady and full of calm.

"Good. The Major doesn't suspect anything, does he?" he questioned. I mentally cringed at the happiness in his voice.

"No, sir. Although Shadow may suspect something, sir." I said, bracing myself for his reaction.

" What? Explain now or face the consequences!" He roared angrily, making me flinch. It took everything in me to not start dry sobbing at the thought of the consequences if I didn't explain. I hated myself for what I was about to tell him next.

"Shadow is...is mated to the Major, sir. I noticed the bite mark and the bond as soon as I arrived, sir." I said as I struggled to keep myself upright as pain rippled through my chest. I had to lean against a tree to stop myself from falling to my knees.

"Can you manipulate it?" he asked, his voice eerily calm. This wasn't good.

"No, sir." I whispered into the receiver.

"You better think of something fast or I will rip your man's pretty little head from his shoulders if you fail me again. I want you to observe them and report back to me with any useful information." He hissed before all I heard was the dial tone. I fell to my knees as soon as I had pocketed my phone. The pain in my chest mocked me as the danger of my situation hit as suddenly as a steam train.

Would I survive this?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo... here's Chapter eleven! I've re-written this about five time and I'm still not sure about it so PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**Big thanks go's to my beta mutlu134 who's started a fanfic wich I think you should all read!**

**Anyway please review!**

**T **

**P.S: If you have questions send me a PM or write a review and I'll try to answer as best I can...**

Last time:

"You better think of something fast or I will rip your mans pretty little head from his shoulders if you fail me again. You to observe them and report back to me with any useful information" He hissed before all I heard was the dial tone. I fell to my knees as soon as I had pocketed my phone. The pain in my chest mocked me as the danger of my situation hit as suddenly as a steam train.

Would I survive this?

Present:**(Shadows P.O.V)**_Shadow/__Ares_

I wish I could say that things between me and Ares smoothed out and I accepted him. I really wish I could say it but I can't. Things got even more ruffled and tense especially with the arrival of my twins who were shortly followed by Jane Volturi and her brother, Alec. Jane and Alec were the last known survivors from the fall of the Volturi.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Ian asked me, breaking me out of my thoughts. I turned away from watching Ares train the two twins.

"How did you meet Tasha, Ian?" I asked, avoiding the question. He raised his eye brow at me in silent question, telling me this wasn't over before answering.

"I was checking in with the Volturi after traveling on my own for a while and that's when I met Tasha. Tasha had just joined the Volturi when I had arrived after her coven was destroyed by Werewolves. We just sorted of clicked really." he said, smiling as he gazed into thin air. I watched his face carefully before turning back to watch Ares just as he pinned Vladimir to the ground only for Stefan to flip him of his Twin and onto his back.

"Ready for round two?" Ares asked with a taunting smile. Just then, there was a high pitched scream of pain from the wooded area behind the cabin. I was at Ares's side the moment he collapsed to the floor on his knees.

_Tell the Captain to check it out_Ares gasped in his thoughts as I rubbed his shoulders while he held me against him as if he was afraid I'd vanish if he let go.

"Captain, check it out will you?" I ordered quickly as I continued to rub Ares's back. The Captain nodded before ordering Alec, Ian and Jane to go with him.

"Vladimir, help me get him inside!" I chest heaved as the emotions Ares was feeling began to trickle through the link between us and past my Shields. Wordlessly, Vladimir helped me to stand while Stefan helped Ares, who by the way, was still holding onto me tightly. He growled when Vladimir touched me and kept growling until he let go of me once we were sitting on the black sofa in the living room of the cabin.

"Boys, go help the Captain." I said softly as I rested my head on Ares's shoulder. They both left wordlessly. I sighed. I don't know what I'd do without those two. They were like sons to me since I saved them in Romania from a group of shifters that were working for the wolves. They were identical. They both had the same pitch black shaggy hair and tall build. I could only tell them apart because Vladimir's hair was slightly shorter than his brother, Stefan's.

_I'm going to cloak you in my shield, okay? But you're going to have to have to look at me._I said soothingly in my thoughts as I rubbed his shoulders. He nodded against my shoulder before raising his head to look me in the eyes. I tried my best not to start dry sobbing at the site of the pain his eyes. My hands shook as I raised them so I was cupping his face in my hands. I felt time freeze while I stared into his eyes and I tried to focus on shielding him from whoever it was that was in so much pain and their emotions. My powers were somewhat of a mystery to everyone who had heard of me. I have the power to control the elements of earth, air, fire as well as space/matter and time. I can also bring life or take it away as well as manipulate anyone or anything if I want to. I have also a shield, both mental and physical, as well as extreme knowledge of everything. A group of shifters I know call me the Shadow Keeper after one of their tribe's legends because I can control the dark a power I hate.

"Shadow," I heard Ares whisper, snapping me out of my thoughts. I focused on him just as I felt my shield snap over him and denial slip. He gasped and took a sharp breath as I fell against him tiredly.

The Captain came in holding a limp Tasha in his arms as Alec and Jane dragged a growling Ian inside. It was obvious that Tasha was under Alec's influence. Ares stiffened at the site of her.

"Stefan, Vladimir, I need you to get my rucksack and call everyone and tell them that it's time to rise and answer the call." I muttered to them as Ares held me against his chest tightly. They nodded and left quickly.

"Riley you know what to do," I whispered as I leaned my head against Ares's shoulder. I felt more the moment that Riley left. I smiled softly against Ares's cold skin, buried under a layer of thin fabric. He really was getting the hang of the whole teleportation thing. When I bit Riley and claimed him as one of my own, I gave him a watered down version of my ability to jump through space and time and appear somewhere else almost a second later.

"Ian, come here please." I said, raising my head to look at him. He stopped growling and walked over to me after I nodded for Jane and Alec to let him go. I pulled away from Ares and stood up with his help.

"Ian, I know it hurts to see Tasha like this, but she isn't your mate." I whispered, resting my hand against his cheek. The air in the room shifted and changed as something in him shifted. I collapsed in Ares's arms and hugged him tightly while I buried my face in his chest.

I sighed tiredly as I finally accepted that I wasn't alone...

Just as a fake bond snapped...


	12. Chapter 12

Last time:

"Ian, come here please." I said, raising my head to look at him. He stopped growling and walked over to me after I nodded for Jane and Alec to let him go. I pulled away from Ares and stood up with his help.

"Ian, I know it hurts to see Tasha like this, but she isn't your mate." I whispered, resting my hand against his cheek. The air in the room shifted and changed as something in him shifted. I collapsed in Ares's arms and hugged him tightly while I buried my face in his chest.

I sighed tiredly as I finally accepted that I wasn't alone...

Just as a fake bond snapped...

(Present: Shadows P.O.V)_Shadow/__Ares_

All hell broke loose as what I had said finally sunk in. I found myself pinned against the wall with a snarling Ian staring down at me. I hissed and twisted, making him release me.

"Remember who you are, Ian." I growled as I pinned him to the floor before anyone could do anything. Ares was growling as Jane and Alec held him back. Ian growled at me in response. I sighed before sinking my teeth into his shoulder right over where I had first bitten him to turn him. He whimpered and hissed in pain when I pulled away. I wouldn't seal it until he listened to what I had to tell him.

"You gave me no choice, Ian." I said, getting off him and backing up a bit to give him room to sit up.

"Let him go." I muttered to Alec and Jane as I sat down on the sofa. Ares was at my side instantly, checking me over. I huffed, knocking his hands away, earning warning growl from him. I hissed at him in return.

_Now is not the time for this, Ares_I explained in my thoughts as I told Alec to stop using his gift on Tasha. Tasha screamed as soon as Alec stopped. I was crouched in front of where the captain had placed her on the sofa opposite to the one I had recently vacated.

"Tasha, look at me. I want you to tell me everything." I demanded as I watched her intently. She looked at me with wide, tear filled eyes but nodded knowing that her survival depended on how she answered.

"They-they took him. They took my mate! They said if I don't do what they want, they'll tear him apart. They made me manipulate Ian so he believed that I was his mate because he wore your crest. They thought that if I got close to him, he'd lead me to you. And that I could get information on you!" Tasha cried as she hugged her knees to her chest. I heard Ares growl from behind me.

"Tasha, who took your mate?" I asked her, already knowing the answer to question.

"Wolves," she hiccupped between sobs. There was a sudden roar from behind me and seconds later I found myself behind Ares as he stalked towards Tasha. His whole frame was shaking with anger as he pinned her against the wall. Tasha was crying hysterically as Ian curled in on himself and began rocking back and forth as his hands cupped his ears. It took everything I had to not go to him and comfort him.

"Stop," I gasped as I grabbed the phone that had fallen out of Tasha's pocket, the phone that was now vibrating silently, signalling an incoming call. Everyone froze as I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. There was a deep chuckle at the other end of the phone. My heart filled with pain and dread as I recognised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well hello, sis. It has been a long time hasn't it?" said the voice from the other end of the phone. I dropped the phone to the floor as I shook my head in denial. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be one of them.

He wouldn't...

Would he?

**A/n: please tell me what you think because I personally ain't to sure about this chapter and am tempted to re-write it.**

**Just want to say thanks to my beta ****mutlu134**** for helping me with this!**

**Please review**

**T**


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

"Stop," I gasped as I grabbed the phone that had fallen out of Tasha's pocket, the phone that was now vibrating silently, signalling an incoming call. Everyone froze as I flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. There was a deep chuckle at the other end of the phone. My heart filled with pain and dread as I recognised the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Well hello, sis. It has been a long time hasn't it?" said the voice from the other end of the phone. I dropped the phone to the floor as I shook my head in denial. It couldn't be him. He couldn't be one of them.

He wouldn't...

Would he?

Present: (Shadow's P.O.V)_Shadow/__Ares_

Ares picked up the phone as Vladimir and Stefan walked back inside with my rucksack. They were at my side instantly. My back came into contact with the wall as Ares placed the phone on the coffee table. The short beep indicated that it was on speaker.

"Who are you?" Ares demanded as I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I'm hurt, sis. How come you never told your mate about me?" said the voice on the other end of the phone, clearly faking a pained tone.

"I thought you were dead," I said, my voice empty and hollow as I remembered the moment I found out he was dead.

"I guess I'm only as dead as you are," my little brother ground out on the other end of the line. I flinched and brought my knees to my chest. He hated vampires.

"Why?" I asked quietly as everyone turned to look at me. Ares bent down in front of me and place his hand on my cheek. Black tears fell down my face, over his hand, and burned through the floor.

"I did it because The Darkness was my birth right, not yours!" he hissed down the phone. I hissed and stood up quickly as the room grew dark. Ares stepped away from me quickly, pulling the boys with him, sensing something wasn't right.

"So you aligned yourself with were-wolves, and in doing so, became one just because father never passed down to you what you thought was rightfully yours? You thought it was necessary to start a war so that you could get what you wanted?" I growled angrily at the phone.

"Seems about right," he said, laughing lightly into the phone. I snarled, my eyes and nails turned dark. The boys whimpered from beside Ares as a black smoke curled and licked at my skin and clothes.

"Well, you got one." I hissed, crushing the phone in my hand while I turned towards Fernando who had appeared during my conversation with my brother. He bowed low before standing straight again. His black cloak billowed behind him as he held his helmet under his right arm.

"You are to prepare them. They will not step out from the shadows until it is time. Some I have already called forth, they will come with no argument." I ordered before dismissing him. He nodded, bowing once more before turning and vanishing in a wisp of black smoke. I closed my eyes after he was gone and took a couple of deep breaths. I slowly felt myself fade back to my normal self. Sighing, I dropped myself onto the couch, feeling more drained then I had before.

_I want answers now_ Ares growled in my thoughts as he sat next to me. The boys placed themselves at our feet.

"That was my younger twin brother, Callum Alexander Jonathan Swann.

The were-wolf that started this war.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry for leaving it on another cliff hanger! I'm also sorry this was so short but the next is going to be longer.**

**I want to thank my beta for helping me with this!**

**Please review.**

**T**

**(next chapter should be up soon...couple of days maybe)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last time:**

_I want answers. Now._Ares growled in my thoughts as he sat next to me. The boys placed themselves at our feet.

"That was my younger twin brother, Callum Alexander Jonathan Swann. The were-wolf that started this war..."

**Present: (Shadows P.O.V)**_Ares_/_shadow_

I sighed, looking down at my hands. My younger twin brother was still alive. That bit of news had shaken me and turned my world upside down. I looked up when Ares reached over and grabbed my hand, linking his fingers with mine. I smiled weakly at him before turning and surveying the room. Everyone was watching me, waiting for me to speak.

"My real name is Isabella Marie Allegra Swann. I am five minutes older then my twin brother Callum Alexander Jonathan Swan. I was the first born child of Charles Swan and Renee Kenward Swan." Ares looked at me, recognizing the last name of my father and mother.

"My father is the keeper of the dark. My mother was his opposite and was the keeper of the light." I frowned not sure how best to explain to them.

"There is a balance in this world of two things."

"Good and evil," Stefan finished for me when the words got stuck in my throat. I nodded slowly before looking at everyone again.

"Some call me the Shadow Keeper or the Keeper of Shadows. I control all the evil in this world. I control the balance of darkness, as some people have called it. I also control the dark creatures, the hell hounds, the dark fairies and other creatures. Some of you will never have heard of before; others, you might have. I control the suffering, destruction and death in this world. My brother is my opposite or my equal. He controls everything I cannot. Together we should bring a balance to this world." I said getting up and walking over to the window as it began to rain.

"What do you mean 'should?'" The Captain asked as I watched a drop of rain run down the window pane. I sighed sadly at the question.

"My brother began to hate me when it became clear that my father had intentions of making me his successor. My father and mother fought for hours over what would happen when they crossed over. My father thought, for some reason, I would be better to take over for him than my brother." I said slowly. I leaned my head against the window as a black tear slid down my cheek silently.

"You're the goddess of death, pain, and destruction." I heard one of them say softly as I felt hands rubbing my shoulders gently. I didn't have to look up to know it was Ares. I shook my head as I spoke again.

"When the bond between me and my brother started to break, the balance between good and evil began to unbalance. The world is slowly sinking into the point of no return. Callum has left the good in this world unattended for at least a hundred years. By doing so, many more people have suffered and not had the path that the fates have planned for them." I said with a sigh.

"Every day that goes by means that any hope of correction is slowly fading. This war isn't just about the hatred of one sibling for another or of two races, it's about the balance of the Earth and the fate of every being on it." I said softly to the silent room as lightning flashed across the sky...

**(3****rd****person):**

Shadow watched the rain fall on the other side of the window as a figure appeared in the doorway of the room they were all in. The man was tall and well built with tanned skin and shaggy black hair. A circular tattoo rested on his left shoulder as a silver chain hung round his neck, glinting in the light. Six men and a woman appeared behind him as he watched Shadow's form by the window.

"When the war of earth has begun, upon a tread are fates are strung." the male said, his deep voice breaking the bone chilling silence. Shadow turned her eyes wide as she recognized the voice of the man who had spoken. Jacob Black stood in the doorway of her mate office with a broad grin on his face.

_**A/N: Hey everyone, this chapter is very big in the story so I'd really appreciate hearing what everyone thought of it. If you have any questions message me or write your question in a review and I'll try answer best I thanks go's to mutlu134 for being my Beta and helping me with chapter!  
Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_

_**TINY**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP SOON!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

(3rd person):

Shadow watched the rain fall on the other side of the window as a figure appeared in the doorway of the room they were all in. The man was tall and well built with tanned skin and shaggy black hair. A circular tattoo rested on his left shoulder as a silver chain hung round his neck, glinting in the light. Six men and a woman appeared behind him as he watched Shadow's form by the window.

"When the war of earth has begun, upon a tread are fates are strung." the male said, his deep voice breaking the bone chilling silence. Shadow turned her eyes wide as she recognized the voice of the man who had spoken. Jacob Black stood in the doorway of her mate's office with a broad grin on his face.

Present: (Shadow's P.O.V) _Ares__/Shadow_

I smiled at the site of Jacob and the pack in the doorway. My smile quickly faded though when Ares pushed me behind him and growled as he crouched ready to attack if needed. He snarled when Jacob went to step forward. I shook my head silently telling Jacob to stop.

_They won't hurt me, Ares. They're like family to me_I told Ares softly as I touched his shoulder, calming him instantly.

_They're the shifters who wanted no part in the war even if they had strong skilled fighters_Ares replied as he stood slowly from his crouch. His eyes didn't leave Jacob as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

"We came as soon as we got the call." Jacob said, watching the two of us as everyone else in the room pulled themselves together.

"Thank you, Jacob." I said as he walked further into the room so the rest of the pack could come inside.

"Ella!" Leah cried as I got out of Ares hold so I could catch her as she collapsed onto the floor in tears.

"What's wrong, Leah?" I asked her as Stefan helped me to put her on the sofa.

"They captured Sam. He was on patrol when it happened." Jacob said, answering for her when she started crying harder. My eyes glazed over slightly and my body went cold as I rubbed Leah's back gently. Sam Uley was Leah's mate and imprint. He was also like an older brother to me. I blinked furiously willing myself not to cry as I rubbed Leah's back while she clung onto me tightly. Jane sat down on my other side and rubbed Leah's shoulder.

"We'll get him back Leah, I promise." I said softly as her tears started to slow. I stood after a while, leaving her on the sofa with Jane who Leah immediately hugged tightly and started crying into her shoulder. I turned to Ian, not forgetting that he was still curled up in a ball on the floor, and walked over towards him.

"Ian," I said, his eyes flickered up to me. My heart broke at the site of his lost black eyes. He tilted his neck to the side, showing me my mark on the side of his neck that was still seeping blue tinted venom. He knew what was about to happen. I sighed, tilting his head to the side gently as the Captain and Ares held him in place. I closed my eyes for a minute as I took a deep breath in to steady myself before I leaned towards the bite on Ian's neck. He flinched and tried to move away from me as my venom met his torn flesh burning it and knitting it back together. The Captain and Ares held him still as he started to twitch violently when I had to push a small amount of venom into him. I didn't like it just as much he did but I knew it was necessary. I still didn't know how to deal with Tasha though.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him as I told Stefan and Vladimir to take him hunting. Ian resisted them slightly as the twins pulled him up of the floor and out of the door to go hunt in the nearby town. I ran my hand my hand through my hair and turned to Jacob who was currently staring down the Captain. The Captain was looking at Jacob with his eyebrow raised, daring him to strike.

"Captain, can you show the pack to the spare rooms? They need a decent amount of sleep before we start training and preparing for war." Ares said as I eyed Tasha who was curled into a ball on the sofa, shaking terribly. The Captain nodded before walking out of the office. I nodded to Jacob, telling him it was alright to go. I watched as Jane and Alec helped Leah out of the room, leaving me with Ares and Tasha. I sighed and walked over to Tasha who looked up when she heard my footsteps coming. She backed into the couch slightly when I stopped and kneeled in front of her while Ares stood behind me.

"Tasha, we will rescue your mate. Until then you must do everything we ask of you." I said softly yet sternly, touching her shoulder gently. She hiccupped and looked at me with wide eyes and nodded quickly.

"Go hunt." I said dismissing her when I noticed her black eyes. She nodded and got up quickly before vanishing through the doorway without a word. I sighed and turned around to face Ares who was watching me carefully. I looked up at him when he stepped closer to me. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest tightly as my hands fisted in his shirt. My tears started to blur my vision. I let him feel my emotions then. I took down my shield and let him feel me for the first time. His arms tightened around me for a second before he pulled away so he could lift my chin with his hand since I was looking at the ground, nervous of his reaction. His eyes where shining when I my eyes locked with his. He smiled softly at me before leaning down towards me and kissing me gently.

_I love you too_his thoughts drifted into my mind quietly as he pulled away from me. I smiled up at him before leaning my head back on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me once more. We stayed like that for what seemed like eternity content as our emotions swirled around us…

(3rdPerson)

A lone figure stood at the top of tall hill, watching the chaos of his training army below him. His shaggy black hair ruffled slightly in the breeze that blew the heavy black cloak he was wearing out behind him. His sharp yellow eyes flickered up to the sky above him at the slither of moon that hung there.

The next full moon, he thought to himself as his second in command walked to his side with news of the army's progress.

"They're almost ready sir." he told the man in front of him as he looked back at the training army.

"Good, in the next full moon under the cover of night fall, we'll strike with luck that the rain might hide our scent and give us the advantage. I want them ready to move by nightfall in three days' time. Don't forget to secure the prisoners; we don't want them getting any ideas." the man growled, his yellow eyes flitting to his second in command before returning back to the army at the bottom of the hill.

"Yes, sir." the man's second in command replied before nodding respectfully and walking back down the hill where he proceeded to shout out orders.

Sister dearest wouldn't know what hit her, he thought with a sick twisted smile on his face.

This was just the calm before the storm…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I just want to say I'm really sorry for not updating in so long! Sorry! Anyway I know this is short but this chapter is important. The next chapter I'm about halfway through and will be up soon! A big thanks to my beta for helping me with this!**

**Please Review this chapter has been giving me a head ache with how many times I've written it and re written it.**

**TINY**

**Last time:**

"They're almost ready sir." he told the man in front of him as he looked back at the training army.

"Good, in the next full moon under the cover of night fall, we'll strike with luck that the rain might hide our scent and give us the advantage. I want them ready to move by nightfall in three days' time. Don't forget to secure the prisoners; we don't want them getting any ideas." the man growled, his yellow eyes flitting to his second in command before returning back to the army at the bottom of the hill.

"Yes, sir." the man's second in command replied before nodding respectfully and walking back down the hill where he proceeded to shout out orders.

Sister dearest wouldn't know what hit her, he thought with a sick twisted smile on his face.  
This was just the calm before the storm…

**Present: (Shadow's P.O.V)**

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as Fernando stood in front of me.

"The Fae have foreseen it ma' must call a gathering and you must return to the Shadow Lands." Fernando said quietly as I growled in frustration.

The Shadow lands or "Shadows" as they were nicknamed were where all the dark creatures I controlled roamed. It was where my army resided and where all the dark souls from earth went after death for judgement and evaluation. Humans called it various things.

"I must travel back to the Shadows for this gathering. Fernando, please alert the Circle about my return. This Gathering has been much overdue." I said, my voice cold and void of emotion. He nodded and bowed his head; disappearing from my presence.

"Please find Ares for me, Riley." I said, letting him disappear from next to where I sat at Ares's desk. My head found my hands. I had many things to discuss with Ares now. As my mate and other half he was now required to stand at my side as I journeyed to the Shadow lands to meet with the Circle. The Circle consisted of the darkest creatures to roam the Shadow lands, all tainted by the darkness. All of which I ruled over.

"Darlin'?" I heard Ares call shaking me from my thoughts. I looked up, my hands falling onto the desk away from my face as he walked around the desk towards me. I sighed and spun to face him as he stopped at my side.

"I've been called back into Shadow lands for a gathering" I said, watching his face carefully for his reaction. At his silence I continued:

"Now that we are mates, the law states you have to come with me. The Circle and the other creatures I rule over will only recognise you as my mate when you wear my claim mark as I wear yours." I said quietly, standing and walking towards the window.

"They have to see me claim you." I muttered leaning my head against the glass and closing my eyes. The law states that the Circle I rule over needs to see me make my claim on Ares to believe he is my chosen mate. To gain their acceptance I had to do this. I tensed as I felt Ares move so he was stood behind me, his arms slowly wrapping around my waist pulling me gently away from the window and into his chest.

"You are my mate I will stand by your side always in this world and the next." he whispered into my ear, kissing the side of my neck softly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi! I was meant to post this before I went on holiday to Paris but stuff happened and I never got chance I'm really sorry everyone! It's a bit short and may leave you asking questions but all will be explain in the next chapter! Sorry it's so late!  
Big shout out to my Beta ****mutlu134 for putting up with my random irregular updates for this story!  
Please review and tell me what you think cause this chapter, to me, seems like it's missing something and I can't figure it out…**

**A.K. **

Present: (Shadow's P.O.V) _Ares__/Shadow_

I stiffened as the large oak doors in front of us were pulled open slowly by a pair of guards on inside of the hall. Ares's hand that was on the small of my back fell back to his side as we walked inside the great hall slowly.

"I'd like to present the returning High Queen of the Shadows: Her Highness, Miss Isabella Marie Allegra Swan and her chosen mate, Major Jasper Jonathan Whitlock now known as the God of War; Ares." Fernando stated using my proper title as well as Ares's. All the occupants of the great hall got down on one knee and bowed low as we walked down the black carpet leading up marble steps to a large marble platform with two route iron thrones. Ares stopped at the bottom of the stairs as I continued up them and turned around slowly. My blood red dress billowed around me as I turned around to face the creatures and souls who all roamed the Shadow lands.

"You may all rise and be witness to the Claiming of my Mate; my equal and soul mate. Once he bares my mark, he is to be treated with upmost respect he deserves." I said letting them all stand slowly. I turned to Ares to see that he had gone down on one knee at the bottom of the stairs with his neck bared the moment every creature in the hall had stood.

"Do you, Ares, accept the role of my mate; my soul mate and equal?" I asked him, saying the words my ancestors had said thousands of times before me. He had to verbally confirm in front of all these witnesses that he would accept his place at my site and that his actions were genuine and from the heart.

"For now, forever, and always; no matter the danger and heart ache, I accept." He said, looking up at me; his eyes locking with mine. His eyes were a dark warm red filled with lots of emotions as his thoughts echoed his words.

"Then, I, Isabella Marie Allegra Swan – High Queen of the Shadow lands – Claim you, Ares, as my mate and my equal." I said as a walked down the steps towards Ares before crouching and sinking my teeth into the base of his neck. He let out a soft growl as I pushed a bit of venom into the wound before pulling my teeth out of his neck and sealing the wound, claiming him as mine. My heart warmed as I felt an overwhelming sense of belonging and peace wash over me.

_**You've chosen well my dear Isabella.**_

A voice I recognized briefly as my fathers whispered into my mine before vanishing into nothing. I stood slowly, followed by Ares. We walked slowly up the steps to the two large route iron thrones before turning to face the silent room. I turned to Ares and smiled softly to him as I laced my fingers through his. He smiled back at me before we turned to face the small percentage of occupants of the Shadow lands who'd gathered in the castle to be witness to me claiming Ares as my mate.

"The High Queen Isabella Marie Allegra Swan and the chosen King Ares." Fernando's voice proclaimed, echoing through the great hall as he stood in front of the steps below me and Ares before turning and bowing to us as the rest followed his lead.

_I love you Isabella Marie Allegra Swan_

As Ares's thoughts rang through my head, my heart swelled because in that moment, I couldn't have been happier. Everything was perfect in that moment as Ares turned towards me, capturing my lips with his own as our love swirled around us.


End file.
